Rise of The Redemption
Rise of The Redemption is a series written, filmed and directed by Ivar-Jedi with some help and ideas from Maverickjedivalen. It takes place in his established "Rise Universe" between the games's "Rise of The Saboteurs" and "Rise of The Infiltrators" The show follows Ravi-idej going around the galaxy with his crew on board "The Redemption" to keep peace, order and justice all around the galaxy while learning important lessons on friendship, family and even themselves. The most commen recurring characters from the Games are: The Fire Skeleton, Cyborg P03-N1X and Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) Also returning are Zorrus Blake and Nalyal Dagget and the rest of the "Infiltrators" ''cast. With a few exceptions. 'Rise of The Redemption Episode List' Story Ravi-idej, now a Jedi, has gathered an new Elite Force to aid the Jedi and Republic in the everlasting Clone Wars. Together they will venture into the galaxy with their almighty ship: "The Redemption" ,in the hopes of keeping peace and justice everywhere they go. Seeking out new threats and possible new allies, this 'Rise' installment will go where no Fire Skeleton has gone before... Characters Most Characters in the show are very familiar because the cast is largely the same compared to "''Infiltrators" with some exeptions. Also a whole bunch of new villians and allies will join the overall cast. Main Characters *Ravi-idej *The Fire Skeleton *Cyborg P03-N1X *Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) *Zorrus Blake *Nalyal Dagget *Avery Thorston *Natalie Shaw *Cameron Darkrider *Daniel Flox *Talia Tate *Bogore Harris *Commander Fierce Ivar has also spread the word that "a new villian" will appear in the show alongside several others and familiar ones like the Separatists. This new villian will not appear in any of the first 5 episodes. Also a love interest for Ravi-Idej has been written into the stories as of January 12, 2014. Episodes Here you can find the official "Rise of The Redemption" Episode List: Rise of The Redemption Episode List Ivar will reveal 5 episodes first before making more. If the first 5 go well and gain a good response Ivar will make 5 more and so on and so on. He has atleast 20 episodes with plot in mind. Ivar has revealed information that the "new villian" will not appear in the 5 promotional episodes. The title of one episode that airs after the first promotional 5 has been partly revealed to tease the audience: - The Search For ... On June 28, 2013 Ivar revealed that he had written through Episode 23 already and that he had decided to make atleast 2 Seasons, each consisting of 10 episodes. The Series is going through a difficult production and shall remain in there for a while due to school and real life from the director but he will continue the show as planned. Some storylines, like the games, will have borrow influence and basis from other known stories like Man of Steel or The Hunger Games. Ivar revealed plans of making the Series Finale a movie. The first episode aired on October 19 2013 as a 'Special Preview' and was met with extremely positive response from the people who watched it. Together they rated a strong 8.3, anticipating the rest of the show. Episode 9, while almost the finale, was one of the first episode to be completed, ranking an impressive 119 Pictures to tell its story. Development After the epic finale of the Rise Trilogy Ivar decided to start a "Rise Series" that he announced on June 2, 2013. He created the synopsis the same day and made the titles of the first two episodes. In the following day he began to write the first 5 episodes and began to come up with more episodes up to 20. At the same time the show still needed a title and Ivar asked the AG players what they thought to be a good name for the show. In the end a top 3 was made: ''- Rise of The Redemption'' ''- Rise of The Defenders'' ''- Rise of The Peacekeepers'' But in the end Rise of The Redemption was chosen to be the official title for the series. Ivar plans on releasing the first episode this month but is not sure when it will air. The series will have a'' "Star Trek/Star Wars/Rise" feel to it to make it stand out and give the audience the sense of great adventure, emotion and sci-fi, with Lego's. After lots of discussing and planning Ivar-Jedi has made a deal with Maverickjedivalen to be his co-creator of the series. The main setting, the bridge of the titular ship, was finished on June 30, 2013. Filming began in the following week. Unfortuntaley Ivar's Laptop crashed and production on the series was put on hold unti further notice. The shows development has been really slow but steady. Ivar tries to give out as much information (but not too much) to the people to keep them hooked but when his laptop crashed he could not resume filming for a while. When he got a new one he could only film scene's he remembered because the new laptop did not include Word yet, in wich Ivar has saved his scripts wich he was able to recover along his other materials. After sometime thought, Ivar found his old scripts and pictures back and development made progress once again. Episode 1 and 9 have been completely finished so far. Episodes 3-4 and 8 are in production. The others episodes have been written but have not entered filming yet. Episode 1 was completed on October 17, 2013 and aired on October 19, 2013 as a ''Special Preview'' for the show and its first season. Even though the series was met with critical acclaim it can not help but being the most slowly produced Ambush Series to date. Luckily the slowness does not hurt the quality so far. Production for Episode 2 - Into Deep Space was put on hold for Ivar to focus on preparing and hosting his fourth game: "The Ambush Pirates: The Secrets of The Map" During hosting of ''Pirates ''Ivar gave out some overdue updates of the show, revealing a Picture of Wiz-Man walking through the snow in a different outfit from the Episode 'Wiz Bliz', he also revealed the Premise of Episode 2 'Into Silver Space' and said that Ravi-Idej would get a love interest in the series. Ivar finished writing Seasons 1 and 2 on January 13, 2014. Preview Gallery SSA41653.JPG|Preview #1 - Wiz-Man in the snow. 49 (2).JPG|Preview #2 - Getting sucked into space SSA41085.JPG|Preview #3 - Ravi racing to save a friend. Music Ofcourse, like all Rise installments this one will also features Ivar's own unique made up soundtrack to show his love for film music and having fun for coming up with titles. '''CD 1:' Main Setting(s) Here you can view pictures of the main setting(s) featured in the show. The Redemption Bridge contains 648 pieces. The Redemption: ''' SSA40729.JPG|The Redemption - #1 SSA40730.JPG|The Redemption - #2 SSA40731.JPG|The Redemption - #3 SSA40732.JPG|The Redemption - #4 '''Main Setting: "The Redemption Bridge" ' SSA40675.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #1 SSA40676.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #2 SSA40700.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #3 SSA40677.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #4 SSA40703.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #5 SSA40704.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #6 SSA40679.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #7 SSA40680.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #8 SSA40702.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #9 SSA40681.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #10 SSA40682.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #11 SSA40684.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #12 SSA40685.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #13 SSA40686.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #14 SSA40687.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #15 SSA40689.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #16 SSA40690.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #17 SSA40692.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #18 SSA40693.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #19 SSA40694.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #20 SSA40695.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #21 SSA40696.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #22 SSA40697.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #23 SSA40698.JPG|The Redemption Bridge - #24 ' Category:Series Category:The Rise Series Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight Category:Ivar-Canon Category:Rise of The Redemption